Ushitora Clan
The Ushitora Clan is a close-knit family of shinboi. They reside in the northeastern portion of Sunagakure no Sato where they are popularly revered as the bright future of Sunagakure because of the inheritance of the Qilin's Horn by the very first members of its first generation of children. Because their membership is doubtlessly below the minimum amount of people that a family must have in order to qualify for clanhood in Sunagakure, technically, the Ushitora are naught but a self-proclaimed clan instead of an official clan like most people have come to mistakenly believe. Membership Posthumous Generation *Jugemu Ushitora - The deceased father of Doshun. *Ginchiyo Ushitora - The deceased mother of Doshun. Founding Generation *Doshun Ushitora - Alongside Chiyome Ushitora, is one of the two co-founders of the Ushitora Clan. He is Chiyome's husband. He became the blood brother of Dosha and Sange by swearing a blood oath of siblinghood with them. Through Chiyome; he is the biological father of Ashizukai Ushitora, Hidarizukai Ushitora, Omozukai Ushitora, and Sashizukai Ushitora. Also through Chiyome, he is the adoptive father of a trio of orphans named Heisabanri, Senryonoisshitsu, and Umanohone. Currently; he is a thirty-five-year-old Jonin who subsists as a public teacher, a private tutor, and as a first-class craftsman of the Puppet Brigade. *Chiyome Ushitora - Alongside Doshun Ushitora, is one of the two co-founders of the Ushitora Clan. She is Doshun's wife. She became the blood sister of Dosha and Sange by swearing a blood oath of siblinghood with them. Through Doshun; she is the biological mother of Ashizukai Ushitora, Hidarizukai Ushitora, Omozukai Ushitora, and Sashizukai Ushitora. By her own actions, she is the adoptive mother of a trio of orphans named Heisabanri, Senryonoisshitsu, and Umanohone. Currently; she is a thirty-five-year-old Jonin who subsists as the leader of Heisabanri, Senryonoisshitsu, and Umanohone. *Dosha Ushitora - Alongside Sange, he is the blood brother of Chiyome and Doshun as a result of having sworn a blood oath of siblinghood with them. He is also the official godfather of Ashizukai Ushitora, Hidarizukai Ushitora, Omozukai Ushitora, and Sashizukai Ushitora. Currently; he is a thirty-five-year-old member of the ANBU. *Sange Ushitora - Alongside Dosha, he is the blood brother of Chiyome and Doshun as a result of having sworn a blood oath of siblinghood with them. He is also the official godfather of Heisabanri, Senryonoisshitsu, and Umanohone. Currently; he is a thirty-five-year-old member of the ANBU. First Generation *Heisabanri Ushitora - Is a Genin under the leadership of Chiyome Ushitora. In spite of the fact that he has only been unofficially adopted by Chiyome, he refers to himself as an Ushitora with pride. *Umanohone Ushitora - Is a Genin under the leadership of Chiyome Ushitora. In spite of the fact that she has only been unofficially adopted by Chiyome, she refers to herself as an Ushitora with pride. *Senryonoisshitsu Ushitora - Is a Genin under the leadership of Chiyome Ushitora. In spite of the fact that she has only been unofficially adopted by Chiyome, she refers to herself as an Ushitora with pride. Currently, to most people's disbelief, she is the heir apparent to Doshun's position and status as the leader of the Ushitora Clan. *Omozukai Ushitora - Is one of the five-year-old quadruplets of Doshun Ushitora and Chiyome Ushitora. Currently, she attends the Sunagakure Academy as a first-year student. *Hidarizukai Ushitora - Is one of the five-year-old quadruplets of Doshun Ushitora and Chiyome Ushitora. Currently, he attends the Sunagakure Academy as a first-year student. *Sashizukai Ushitora - Is one of the five-year-old quadruplets of Doshun Ushitora and Chiyome Ushitora. Currently, she attends the Sunagakure Academy as a first-year student. *Ashizukai Ushitora - Is one of the five-year-old quadruplets of Doshun Ushitora and Chiyome Ushitora. Currently, the he attends Sunagakure Academy as a first-year student. Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans Category:Land of Wind Category:Sunagakure Category:Powerhouse411